A Twist of Events : The darker side of love
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: After her father dies, Elizabeth falls into a depression. Will can no longer take this so his turns to the Navy after reading her journal. Guess its up to her to run the town of Port Royal.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is my chapter one, read and review i hope you like it.

Elizbeth Swann sat on the cold wet chair, the rain pouring down on her and her tears falling softly to the ground. Her husband Will Turner had his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her but nothing was working. Around them sat the familiar faces of the towns people of Port Royal and the entire Royal Navy surrounding the people. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the rain falling onto the cold unforgivable ground, and the quiet soft voice of the priest recieting a short prayer. In front of him lay a large black coffin which was firmly closed. As the priest meantioned the name of the man in the casket Elizabeth's tears began rolling down her rosy red cheeks more fiercely. James Norrington sat a few seats from ELizabeth and Will with a deep expression of sorrow on his face, next to him sat Lord Cutler Beckett who was doing his best attempt to stop the small smile which he was holding in, from escaping. Will looked at his wife, whose tears had been reduced to sobs as she buried her face into his chest. He felt the deepest sorrow and regret for her, she had lost the only family she had left, he knew what it was like to have no family and believed that no one should ever have to endure the pain that he had felt. That was until he found his father, thanks to a pirate, who had caused him so much pain and so much adventure. Now he had family but Elizabeth had just lost it. The priest was finishing his prayer and Elizabeth looked up slowly.

Priest: Here lies Governor Weatherby Swann, a great man, father, husband who did everything in his power to keep our beloved town full of justice, and gave us all a sense of hope. May he rest in peace.

The priest gave a final look at the crowd, seeing their faces so depressed and drowned of hope he couldn't help but sigh he hated seeing the sad faces on people. He turned away from the crowd and slowly made his way down the steps and headed toward the church.

The crowd slowly dispersed leaving Elizabeth and Will still sitting in their seats and the rain still fallling. Elizabeth was no longer crying and she looked up at the casket, Will was all she had left now, ever since that fateful day.  
Will looked at her and sighed he hated seeing her look so sad, he wished to see that wonderful smile she had and that sparkle in her eyes so full of laughter.

Will: Shall we go home?

Elizabeth: In a minute i would like to say a final goodbye

Will: Go right ahead, I'll be here if you need me

She looked at him and stood up she was so grateful she had a man who loved her and cared for her, as if nothing else in the entire world mattered. She stepped passed him and slowly climbed the slippery steps to where the casket was carefully placed.

Seeing the casket filled her with sadness, she took a deep breath as she approached the casket to try and keep her tears safely behind her eyes. She ran her fingers along the cold wet wooden lid of the black casket, she felt a suddenly felt guilty, she blamed herself completely for his death.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry, i never should have listened to you, i should have stayed by your side when you told me to leave

She said in a silent whisper as if only to let him hear. She stared at the casket as if waiting for a response, but when none came her tears began rolling down her cheeks. She suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder and someone pulling her into a hug. She landed in the man's chest and she could smell the familiar smell wood and sweat on his shirt. She knew it was Will and she started crying even more.

Will: Come lets go home

He took her slowly down the stairs and they walked to the house in the cold rain.  
began crying 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth ran up the stairs of her fathers home, water dripping down her dress. Tears began flowing donw her cheek but she did no attempt to stop them. Will watched his wife run up the stairs, the sight of her, with her hair uncontrobably flying around her face, her cheeks red and pale, her eyes red and sore from the tears she cried, her dress soaked from the rain which she continued to sit in. He watched her run into her room and slam the door behind her as an act of grief. No longer baring to watch her door for any signs that she would be coming down any time soon, he walked down the once lively bustling corridor toward his room on the ground floor. There he colapsed on his bed after changing from his wet clothes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Elizabeth ran into her room and headed straight for her window, she threw open the curtains and opened the window. She silently watched the horizon as the rain continued falling, and the trees blew around furiously. She breathed in the smell of the sweet caribbean sea air, it conforted her slightly but couldn't fill the hole where her father once occupied in her heart. She felt a sense of guilt knowing that if she hadn't listened to her father when he told her to run and hide, he would still be here, standing next to her. She slowly walked away from her window and went to her closet where all her dresses and corsets were kept, she picked out a small thin dress and changed into it, before resuming her spot by the window. She continued to glance out of her window, not wanting to look toward where her father's cofin currently lay, but couldn't help but find her eyes once again upon it. She sighed her eyes no longer filled with tears. After tsaring out of her window for a few hours, she headed toward her desk, and opened the first draw as she sat down. Inside hidden by a few forgotten piles of paper work was her diary.

She took it out, and softly ran her fingers over the cover, inside held her memories, memories sometimes she wished she would forget, and other times she wished she could relive. She carefully peeled back the cover and instantly began absorbing herself in her lost and forgotten memories.

Will woke up suddenly, he could hear the sounds of something hitting against the side of the house, he headed over to his window and carefully opened them, it was still raining. He glanced up and felt the rain soak his rain, ignoring it he noticed that Elizabeth's window was opened and was blowing about quite a bit. He sighed and closed his window before heading to the door. He walked up the stairs slowly as not to disturb ELizabeth, he knocked gently on her door, but when no response came he fianlly opened the door and walked in. He found her sitting at her desk asleep with her head on the table and a book opened to a page, a few fresh tears marks left on the page.

He headed to the window and gazed out, as she had done a few hours ago, hoping to see what she saw. All he saw was the bustling streets of Port Royal, and the ships docked in the harbor. He sighed once again realsing he would never see what she saw, and closed the window. He approached her, he reached his hand out, to wake her, but stopped himself.

Will: I best let her rest

He said softly to himself. He picked uo the book she was reading and was about to close it when curiousity got the best of him and he glanced at the page she was on. Which had a few tear marks on it, but the handwritten, which he knew was ELizabeth's was untouched. Wondering what on this page would cause her to cry, he glanced at it, seeing the words Will and Jack on the page. He decided to read it,  
what did it matter to him now? She had picked him after all.  
He took the book and sat in the center of her freshly unmade and untouched bed, within minutes he was absorbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ELizabeth's eyes opened slowly, she glanced around and realised she had fallen asleep on her desk. She sighed and began looking around for her diary, she noticed it wasn't next to her and sat upright instantly, she opened all her drawers throwing things to the floor. She dropped to her knees and continued searching.

Elizabeth: Where is it?? I had it last night

Will looked at her, he had spent most of the night reading her diary. Now he truely understood her, he watched her as she began frantically searching for her diary, he sighed to himself.

Will: Must mean alot to you

He said to her, she froze and stood up carefully smoothing out her dress, she walked up to him. Her eyes fell on her diary neatly placed in his lap and opened to a page with lots of writing and tear stains. She reached over and took her diary from his lap before he could stop her, she then placed it in her pocket and then turned back to him.

Elizabeth: Will, why did you take this??

She asked him anger filling up inside of her, her mind was racing with thoughts. She looked at him waiting for a response but he looked at her with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. Finally he decided on tell her the truth.

Will: Curiousity

He told her, she froze remembering the last time she had heard that word. It was on the pearl with Jack. The memory haunted her she closed her eyes ridding her mind of the familiar flashback and then opened it and looked back and Will.

Elizabeth: How much did you read?

She asked him, he stood up and sighed. He approached the door and opened it and started to walk out, but turned back to her.

Will: Enough

He responed, before he left the room closing the door firmly behind him.

She stared at the door where Will had stood minutes ago, she turned her gaze from the door and approached her closed window, she opened it and went back to her desk taking the chair and placing it in from of the window, giving her a good look at the sea. The sea made her forget about everything it always did, it helped her forget her father, will and all her troubles.  
How she longed to sail on the sail, to walk on a ship, to feel the wind in her hair and the spray of the sea of her face.  
For years she struggled and wished and hoped for many things, but staring back at the sea her mouth uttered the one thing she wanted the most and knew that she could never have again.

Elizabeth: Freedom 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: sorry i took so long, well 5 months to be exact i have been swamped. But here i am and i am updating. This chapter is going to show a 5 month view of what happened since Will found the diary. Bet your thinking why did she wait five months just like in her story. The answer i do not know anyways hope you enjoy and comment.

She sat on the porch just like she had done for the past 5 months, she spent her days staring out into the deep oblivion not looking or watching anything just staring. She was in a state of depression a mourn for the lost of her dead father five months back. Rain poured on her soaking her already wet clothes to the bone, they stuck to her body clinging like a soaken rag. The gown flattered her and showed of her beautiful slender figure that her maids and aunts ensured that she had,  
however the darkness of the night covered the sight making her dripping body opaque.

Will stood in the door way of the balcony silently watching her, his heart aching at the sight of his once beautiful and full of life wife. A few months after her fathers death she had slipped into this depression, this worried him greatly so using a large sum of money he called in the best doctors money could by, from all over the New world. They all said the same thing, that she was just mourning the lost of her father and that this type of depression would slowly disappear within time. A breath of relief washed over him, she was going to get better back to her old self. But that was four months ago,  
and alas no change.

A few months back he had called back the doctors once more demanding their service. This time however they were all speechless not a single one knew the cause of her depression. One had suggested that in fact she was missing something other than her father, something she thought about...a past experience or memory prehaps.

This left him confused, what did she want so bad that he couldnt provide her, and how could it be so important that she was slowly wasting her whole life away. Staring at nothing, barely moving for anything. Could it really be that important?  
These thoughts left him distraught, he tried everything. From talking to her, telling her how much he loved her everything nothing seem to matter any more.

She no longer had contact with anyone...well anyone human. However he did notice that every once in a while she would open her journal that she kept safely hidden in her coat pocket a scribble furiously. The ocassional tear made its way down her cheek. Yes, she confided in her journal more than her own husband the same journal that had caused them to drift apart, yes it was only a small ripple effect of him reading the journal. That blasted journal knew more than him, he couldnt help by hate that journal the thing that kept them apart and possibly kept him from finding what was wrong with her.

It was only then that he realised what he must do, how he would do it he didnt know. What he was going to do with it, how he was going to use it. All minor details in his opinion, however those details could change the whole outcome. It could determine the lives of others, his own heart, the life of his wife, and more than he thought.

Making a split second decision, he stepped onto the porch just as his wife drifted onto a fitful slumber. Tiredness and lack of food and nutrition catching up upon her. Taking a total on her whole body and well being. The rain hit him full on knowing that she was unconcious he didnt bother to step carefully. His feet hit the flooded porch, splashing as hit shoes hit the ground water going in all directions.

That didnt matter though, not the water as it soaked the cuffs of his pants, the sight of his unconcious wife, the sky has it howled and the rain as it fell. It was time for him to find out the truth. 


End file.
